Desire can be a B
by Anueye
Summary: Jack FrostxReader one-shot. Just a little something I came up with since I was struggling with writer's block with my other two stories. Jack visits his girlfriend with a little surprise planned for the human girl.


**Desire can be a bitch...**

_I don't own Jack sadly. Dreamworks does. _

**GRAPHIC SEXUAL SITUATIONS. Jack is abit OC in this. ENJOY!**

_**JackxReader**_

You jumped when you heard a light tap on your window; pulling your red candy apple earphones from your double pierced ears. You lightly pad over to the window in your fluffy black socks. Your face brightens into a smile when you see your boyfriend floating just outside your window. You quietly unlatch the window lock and gently push up the glass window.

"Hey handsome...you're here early," you say teasingly, your (E/c) eyes sparkling in mischief.

Jack Frost smirked slightly at you, he carefully floated in, his staff resting on his shoulder. You lean up on your tippy toes and give him a sweet kiss on a cool cheek before you pad back over to your laptop, unplugging the earphones you had in and allowing I-tunes to play out of the speakers. Jack's eyes follow you, his bright blue eyes darkening with emotion when he slowly took in your appearance as you quietly danced to the music in front of your desk, your (H/c/l) swaying with each step you took. His eyes roamed hungrily over your form fitting rose pink tank top that cut off right above your belly button. They continued lower to your fuzzy short white tiger striped pajama shorts that hugged your thighs and cut off on your upper thighs. His eyes roamed up and down your long legs as you step from side to side and his eyes land on your hips as they sway tantalizingly from side to side, luring him in. You continue dancing, off in your own little world, oblivious to what you are doing to your winter lover. You jump slightly with a yelp when you hear Jack's staff rattle against the floor as it fell, and you gasped in surprise when you felt two strong arms wrap around you. You peer back at him, eyes widening as you felt your body flush against his.

"J-Jack?" you whisper, licking your lips anxiously.

You shiver when you watch his eyes follow the motion, his eyes glazing over with lust, and you feel his grip on you tighten. You decided silently to test his limits by pressing your ass flush against his groin, feeling him stiffen and earning yourself a low groan in your ear as a reward. You blush as you feel his obvious arousal press back into your ass, causing you to squirm in his arms, making him groan even more. You feel one of his hands cup your ribs just below your left breast and slowly slide down your body, making you shiver in want. His hand rested on your hip, pulling you back even more against him, Jack grinding his hips into your ass making you quiver and heat start to pool in between your legs. You felt Jack lean towards your ear, his cool breath cascading down your neck and over your collar bone and past the valley of your breasts.

"Do you have any idea on how damn hot you look right now...?" he whispered huskily into your ear, sucking on that sensitive spot on your neck just below the jaw line.

You whimper in reply, moaning softly as he sucks on that sweet spot. You feel his hands roam down your body, making you flush up in heat and quiver in his arms. You gasp as he grips your breasts in his hands, squeezing gently, pinching your hardening nipples through your tank top. You decide you tease him more by running your hands down his legging covered thighs squeezing gently. You hear Jack's breath come out as a hiss. Suddenly you were roughly spun around to face him, his grip tight on your arms. You feel his gaze wander down to you chest and you feel your nipples tighten in response. Jack smiles slyly at you leaning down to lick and suck at your neck. You moan lightly, gripping his blue jumper in desperation.

"Oh...Jack..." you whimper into his shoulders, feeling his teeth scrape against your neck.

You hear him chuckle, his cool hands sliding up under your tank top, caressing your ribs and up to your full breasts. Jack pauses when he notices that you are wearing no bra underneath your top. He runs his moist cool tongue up the length of your neck causing you to shudder in pleasure, your eyes rolling back from the sensations.

"Such a naughty little snowflake...wearing no bra. Hoping for this were we?" he whispered hotly into her ear, making her shiver as he pinched a nipple to prove his point.

"y-yes..." you whisper softly, your legs quivering when his cool hand travels south to caress your folds through your shorts.

You hear him chuckle as he slips his fingers down your shorts and past your silk panties, rubbing your clit, making you squirm and moan. You are very glad that you decided to turn up your music so your parents don't hear your moans and come rushing in suspecting something. You grip onto his shoulders, running your slender fingers through his snowy white hair, pulling his face towards to meet yours in a hungry passionate kiss. You feel Jack's cool tongue brush against your lips, wanting entrance. You obey, parting your lips with a soft sigh, feeling his cool moist tongue invade your mouth, exploring every surface. You moan into his mouth, quivering when you feel his cool fingers trace your moist hole teasingly. You pull away gasping as he inserts a finger deep into your core, wiggling his finger just to torment you.

"Oh! Jack...I...can't...I need you..." you moan into his mouth, wrapping a leg around his hip eagerly.

You hear him laugh softly as he grasped your thighs lifting you up, wrapping your legs around his hips holding you there as he kisses you eagerly. You grip his hair eagerly as your tongues clash in a battle for dominance. You feel your back press back against the wall as Jack pins you there. You moan as you tug at his jumper, wanting it off. Knowing what you want, he yanks off his jumper, tossing it to the side, resuming on yanking off your tank top, freeing your breasts. You moan as the cool air hits your hard nipples making you squirm. You yelp as he shoves your shorts down, yanking them off. You whimper as he rubs against your core through your panties. You moan loud, feeling his cool length pressed against your aching core. Jack smirks, licking the shell of your ear.

"Beg for it...show me how much you want me in you," he growled into your ear, making you shudder at his lewd words and what they were doing to you.

"Please...Jack...ahh I need you..please fill me with you!" you practically cry out as he teases you by brushing his length against your soaked panties.

Jack smirked his eyes darkening as he yanked your panties down so they dangle off of one ankle as he brushes the head against your moist folds. You practically growl in desperation digging your nails into his shoulders as he only slightly pushed the head in.

"Fuck...Jack...fuck me please!" you cry out.

"I thought you'd never ask..." he stated hotly into your ear before slamming his full length deep into your hot core.

You head bangs back into the wall at the force of the thrust, making you wince in pleasure, feeling his cool thick length deep inside. You hear Jack's groan of pleasure as he slowly pulled out then slammed all the way back in, making you moan. Jack's head dips down to take a nipple into his cool moist mouth, making you shiver in excitement. You gasp in ecstasy as he pounds into you harder, his hips slamming you back into the wall, the music's beat thrumming to your hearts. You tighten your walls around your lover teasingly, smirking as you hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Oh moon! You're evil," he pants into your ear as he jerks his hips into yours, causing you to bounce against his body and the wall.

You smirk at him and suck his ear lobe into your mouth, lightly pulling the flesh inbetween your teeth as you gently nibble on the sensitive flesh.

"I know, but you love it," you seductively whisper into his ear as you release his lobe with a satisfying pop.

You hear him chuckle into your shoulder, as he pauses in his movement, pulling his head back to look you in the eyes, his blue orbs having a look of pure mischief in them. Your breath catches in your throat, your eyes widening as you realize what the Guardian of Fun has planned.

"Oh no, no! No way," you hiss at him, your (e/c) eyes narrowing in a glare at him.

His smirk widened to a full out grin as he shifted his grip on your thighs to your hips, still holding you up against the wall.

"Jackson don't you dar-" you started to say until you were cut off with a high, very girly, scream of fright as Jack Frost threw you over his shoulder roughly and sprinted towards the still open window.

He somehow, though you don't know how, managed to snatch up his staff as he leapt out the window with you, very naked, out into the mid-October night, your curses filling the air along with his laughter.

"Jack I'm going to kill you!" you scream out at him over the rush of the wind.

His reply was a smack to your bare ass, causing you to yelp and smack his back with your fist. He flew you all the way to his pond landing on the water's surface, which was still water and unfrozen. You cry out as his feet skid across the surface, the water freezing solid as if it was mid-winter and not fall like it was currently. He slid to a stop at the shore, walking confidently over to an area which you notice is surounded by snow and ice, but in the center was a soft pile of blankets and pillows made into a king size circle. Surrounding the blanket in the snow was lit candles causing the area to glow. You gasp in wonder at the sight, forgetting for a second that you are butt naked on a Guardian's shoulder. To anyone who didn't still believe in the Guardian's it would look like you were being carried by an invisible person. You were suddenly plopped onto the giant blanket bed, your form sprawled out and flustered. Your wide eyes gleaming in the candle light. Jack Frost stood before you in nothing but his worn out leggings with his shephard's crook in his right hand, slightly leaning against it with that confident smirk of his.

"So? What ya' think," he asks with that sexy smile of his that just makes you hot in places you never knew.

You look around for show, putting on a thoughtful expression, before you look back at him with a smirk, "meh."

His cocky smirk falls from his face as he sets his staff down and crosses his arms over his pale chest, his eyebrows lifted in question.

"Meh? That's all you've got?" he stated in disbelief, arms thown out in exhasperation.

Your smirk deepens, "Yeah. That's all I got. Gotta problem with it Frostbite?"

Your smirk turns into a grin at his grimance at Bunnymund's horrid nickname for him. You lean back, pushing out your breasts at him and cross your leg over your other one, leaning back on your arms. This was going perfectly. You loved teasing him. His ice blue eyes narrowed at you, as he took a threatening step forward. You look around again before slowly meeting his gaze.

"You know what I'm wondering, Jack?" you ask coyly.

You see his eyes narrow in suspicion as he raises an eyebrow in question.

You grin like a feral wolf at him, "you seem strong enough to lift me off my feet and carry me off like a bandit with his booty, but, what I'm wondering if you're man enough to take me like you desire to."

As soon as those words left your mouth, you saw something snap in the frost spirits eyes and you had only a few seconds to prepare before you found yourself pinned beneath a aggressive frost spririt. You felt your hands get caught in a tight cool grip as they were forced above your head, you suddenly felt a freezing sensations spreading over your wrists. You peered up and saw that Jack had frozen your hands to the ground above your head with ice, keeping your hands pinned and unable to get free. You were not worried about frostbite from the ice because somehow since you were little you were never able to get frostbite. You shudder at the feeling of defenselessness, though the thought of being completely at the Guardian's mercy turned you on greatly. You felt Jack press rough cold kisses down your throat and neck, his cold hands grasping your breasts roughly, his fingers pinching your nipple non too gently causing your back to arch up.

"Ah!" you gasp out, unafraid to be vocal since you were out in the forest in the middle of the night.

You hear Jack chuckle above you, his cool breath fanning across your neck, causing you to shudder.

"Very naughty of you, snowflake. To taunt me like that, I may look like a teenage boy on the outside but I am over 300 years old. I could do things to you that you have never even dreamed of," he growled into your ear, his voice an octave deeper, sounding more like an older person than an 18 year old boy.

You shiver in pleasure, knowing that you have finally broke your lover's wall, causing the real Jack Frost to appear. You thrust your hips up into his, grinding your crotches together in delicious friction. You heard the spirit above you chuckle as one of his hands suddenly gripped your hips tightly and held them against his in the air. You feel his firm erection against your thigh and you press up harder, whimpering. You felt Jack push you down, pinning your hips to the blankets, not allowing you to get the friction you so desire. You huff in frustration up at the older spirit, pouting, looking up at him from underneath your lashes.

He smirks down at you, flashing his brilliant white teeth, "look at you, trying to tempt me into giving you what you want. You're definitely a naughty girl."

You smirk up at him wrapping your legs around his narrow hips, tightening your hold so he cant push you away, "naughty enough to surpass you on the naughty list, Frost."

You gasp into his mouth as he suddenly roughly grasps the back of your head and forces you to meet him in a rough kiss. Your gasps start to turn into moans as he starts to grind his hips down into yours as his tongue pushes into your warm mouth, licking and rubbing up against your own, tasting every inch of you. While he distracts you with his mouth he starts to form a sheet of thin ice over his fingers as he starts to stroke your stomach towards your belly button, causing you to gasp, your mouth opening wider giving him further access. While he massages you mouth with his tongue and stroking your stomach with his icy fingers he notices your legs starting to go slack around his hips till they eventually slip off back onto the blankets. He continues to pleasure your mouth with his, he slowly moves his ice covered fingers down towards your core. You hardly notice till his fingers slip down over your moist lips, causing you to gasp and your hips to jerk at the sudden coolness on such a warm place. You nearly cry out as he continues to push and prod at your weeping hole, causing your muscles to clench. You pull your lips away from his to gasp for breath. You look up at your lover with wide eyes as he continues to tease and torment your core. Your hips jerk when he finds your clit. The sudden temperature chance causing the bundle of nerves to clench and release shocking sensations throughout your body. You hear Jack chuckle next to your ear, his tongue tracing the shell of your ear.

"I'm going to make you beg for it; keep you right at the edge but never letting you fall until I hear those pleas," he whispered hotly into your ear, his words making heat pool down lower.

You whimper at his words, your body starting to squirm against your binds. Suddenly one ice covered finger enters you, causing you to moan and shiver as the cold digit wiggles around your walls. You try to hold back your moans and whimpers at his minstrations but it becomes to much when a second frozen digit enters your heat pressing into you. Your hips have a mind of their own as they start to move against his fingers. You cry out in pleasure when his fingers press against your G-spot.

"J-Jack! Ah... I...can't.." you moan out as he continues to abuse your G-spot with his icy digits.

You hear him laugh softly into your neck as he starts to suck and nip at your warm flushed skin.

He suddenly presses his icy thumb against your clit and starts to rub it causing your head to be thrown back in pleasure. He continues to rub your clit fiercely until your legs start to quiver and your walls start to clench. You start to thrash under him, your mouth open wide in a silent scream as you are approaching your peak. But as soon as it started, it ends as Jack removes his fingers, causing you to cry out in loss, your body gleaming in the candle light with sweat.

"No! Please...ah...Jack...don't stop...was so close...so..close..," you whimper into his neck, your body still shaking with shudders.

You hear him chuckle cockily as he pulls away from your neck, his dark hooded eyes meeting yours, "beg for it, (y/n). I want to hear you."

You whine in frustration, as your body slumps against the blankets and pillows. Who knew Jack Frost had a sadistic side? You yelp as you feel his fingers flick your over sensitive bud.

He smirks down at you, licking his lips, "just give in...you kow you want this."

Sometimes you just want to smack that cocky grin off his damn sexy face, even though he is right. You mewl out as he pinches your abused nub inbetween his forefinger and thumb, rolling it in between the cold digits, causing your legs to jerk and quiver. You throw your head back in a silent scream as he starts to bring you closer once again with just his fingers. To hell with it!

"Jack!...Jack...please, please! I can't take it anymore, I need it so bad! Ahhhh!Jack please...," you wail out in desperation as you feel your peak coming closer and closer. You scream out in ectasy as he pushes you through your orgasm and during the midst of your peak he thrusts in all the way, causing your body to spasm around his rigid length.

"AH!" you scream out.

You hear him moan in satisfaction as he starts to thrust into your quivering walls, uncaring about the over-sensitive flesh. He grips your thighs and pulls them up onto his shoulders, exposing your over-heated flesh to the cool air, allowing him to pound in at a deeper angle. You chant his name like a mantra, your chest arching up as he thrusts in harder and faster, causing your body to rock into the blanket covered ground. You feel the tip of him hit the wall of your womb with each thrust, it hurt slightly but it was a pleasant pain mixed in with the pleasure. Jack was panting and groaning above you, his eyes closed tightly his forehead slick with perspiration. You loved it when he got like this, finally letting everything go. You moan and whimper with him as his thrusts start to speed up and become more sloppy. You gasp as you feel yourself nearing the edge once more as he leans down and takes a nipple into his moist cavarn. You cry out to him as you start to shake and quiver as heat starts to build in your chest.

"Jack, Jack! So close...so...close!" you cry out, your hips meeting his thrust for thrust.

"Nnn...(y/n)," he moans as he thrust into you more frantically.

Your eyes widen in ectasy as you reach the peak, your mouth open in a silent scream as he shouts above you as your walls spasm and clench around him as he orgasms, his cool seed filling you as he shudders above you. You both pant fiercely, your bodies shaking from exhaustion. He collapses next to you, pulling you close, his cool body cooling your overheated flesh. You look over at him chuckling.

"So...what brought this on? Hmm," you ask, giggling slightly.

He pants softly before looking over at you with a grin, "desire can be a bitch."


End file.
